


Curtis Request

by AmbieBambi



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Curtis with a Brat
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Curtis Request

Not many are willing to challenge Curtis, his quiet commanding demeanor is typically enough to make the tail enders follow his orders. Its become a more peaceful and productive time, everyone has a job to do, and it will pay off in the end. 

But you, oh you babygirl like to push his buttons at times. You knew, knew he had a darker side to him that you let him release on you. His darkness was made for you. And today you could see it in him. The way his shoulders haunched slightly, the tick in his jaw when he clenched it. His hands clenching almost white knuckled. It was time. 

Now you tried not to be to bratty, he was a good man to you after all, but this game. Well, it was simple and effective, and you didnt feel to guilty about it. You sidled up next to another tail ender, talking, joking with them. And your sharp laughter is what caught his over sensitive attention, his eyes narrowing as you then reached your hand out and fixed the mans jacket collar, running your hand as to smooth the front down for him. 

And that was it. Curtis dropped what he was doing and stormed for you, sweeping you into a whirlwind of his arms and coat, making you yelp. “Curtis!” But he continued away from the workers, you bouncing over his shoulder like a rag doll. “Put me the fuck down now!” 

“Of fucking course Sweetheart” He growls out as he drops you to a stand, and an oversized hand laces around the column of your neck and pushes you back into the metal wall, making you grasp your hands on his wrist. But there's no way you're strong enough to break his hold. “What was that?!” He growled out, and you have the sense enough to look sorry for it, biting your lip and tugging weakly once more. “Nothing Curtis” 

“Didnt look like nothing my Little One. Do you forget who you belong to?” His free hand, its working at your pants, and once he has them open enough, his fingers dip against your cunt, tracing those soft petals of yours, fingertips dipping between to feel just how wet you are. “This for him or me Little One?” 

“Its for you Curtis.” His fingers brush against your clit, making you gasp shallowly, your thighs clenching around his hand. His fingers spread your slick through your cunt till you start rubbing against his hand, your eyes wide as they look up at him. 

“I think you lie Little One, I might have to just fuck you right here in front of everyone so they dont forget whos cunt this is.” He hisses, his face coming inches to yours, stretching you to open with two fingers thrusting into your channel, and you cant help but clench around him, but he just keeps pushing to he cant go any further. “It is a sweet little cunt. I will give you that.” 

You nod and he leans his forehead against yours, eyes boring into yours. He knows well that you wouldnt ever do anything like that, that this was for him. So he hooks his fingers to brush along your sweet spot, stroking you over and over, making you whimper looking in his eyes. 

“No Curtis, Im all yours, ooh- oh fuck yes” You whimper to him, your hands break from his wrist and slide in to fist into his jacket and he steps in closer, pumping those digits faster into you, harder, making your thighs shake, quiver, and your flexing, locking around him. “Curtis I cant, I cant hold it any longer” Your crying out in a slightly panicked sound, urgent. You want to cum so badly on his fingers with every touch. 

“Cum for me, soak my hand” He presses a little harder, and little more urgent and when you dip over that edge, he releases your throat so you fall forward, burying your face in against his shoulder, crying his name as you do just what he told you, pushing into his cupped palm to gyrate yourself, flooding his hand with you cum. 

Turning soft he lets his hand run through your hair, and he pulls his other from your cunt, and fixes your pants till you can button them back up. “What a good Little One, you never disappoint me… “ He assured her, and sucks his fingers clean, enjoying the pure taste that makes up you. You just lean against him, rubbing your face against his shoulder, just simmering in how good he always took care of you, even when it was him needing a release.


End file.
